His Butler, Festive
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: The Christmas season arrives at the Phantomhive manor.


**A/N: The Christmas season has begun! For my first Christmas on the site, I'll be spreading out into other series I love, starting with Black Butler. For those of you who read my Kid Icarus work, you notice I reference this manga/anime series a lot, cus I luvs it :3 BTW, I'm placing this story at some point after the Phantomhive Murder Arc/Book of Murder.**

"Sebastian, I desire something sweet." Ciel Phantomhive grumbled as he shifted through numerous bits of paperwork for the Funtom toy company. The Black Butler paused his wiping of a nearby table and turned his body to face his master.

"My lord, you already had breakfast not half an hour ago." Sebastian's booming yet calm voice replied as he walked to his master's work desk. "Surely you are not hungry again already?"

"Perhaps with some tea on the side." Ciel's eye didn't move from his work.

Sebastian scowled ever so slightly, taking advantage of his master not looking directly at him to do so. "Young master, I-"

"That is an order, Sebastian."

There was silence, then the man bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Leaving his master to his work, Sebastian took a deep breath before calmly walking off to the kitchen with a blank expression.

Rounding a corner to the main parlor of the manor, Sebastian began his descent down the large stairway, but stopped short upon hearing the loud snap of breaking wood.

"TIMBERRRRRRRRR!" Came the shouting voice of Finny, The Gardener. Cutting down trees? On Purpose? Without an order to do so? Sebastian groaned.

"Why am I the only efficient servant around here?" He sighed before heading to the nearest doorway, preparing himself to fix whatever that brainless boy had broken yet again.

—:—

Opening the door outward to the greenhouse, Sebastian took note of the cold breeze whistle by him. He remembered he must later clean and refuel the furnace.

"Finny!" Sebastian yelled loudly, yet still keeping a clam demeanor about him. "What was that noise?"

There was no response, the demon's eyes narrowed and flashed a deeper red. He started to head to the greenhouse, but still heard nothing.

"Cuirouser and curiouser." The butler thought, taking the silence not as peaceful but foreboding; he had a feeling he would have a lot of work on his hands in a moment. A lot more, anyway.

Rounding to the back of the manor, Sebastian saw something on the ground, and smirked. It was a snake, a red and black striped snake to be exact.

"Ah." Sebastian spoke with a devilish smile. "So Snake is out here as well, then? They probably dragged him out with them, didn't they?" He crouched to the snake as one would to a child, letting it hiss mere inches from his face.

"So, where are they then, hmm?" Sebastian asked kindly. The snake hissed at him further before turning around and slithering away quickly. Sebastian smirked once again and walked after it.

"Oh, this is such a perfect tree, Finny." Mey Rin's voice then shattered the silence, Sebastian smiled deeper, the bird found the worms.

"I know, isn't it?" Finny's chuckled. "Just the right size and perfect color of green, eh?"

"'It is acceptable, I suppose.' Says Goethe." Snake looked on, slightly confused by the situation he was dragged to. What was so important about cutting down a tree?

"The best part is that it can make great firewood afterward." Bard added in, checking the trunk out to see the actual size of the wood.

"Oi! Don't talk about burning this tree, eh?" Mey Rin snapped at the cook, flailing her arms.

"What is going on here exactly?" The four servants froze, and nobody until that point noticed that Tanaka too was outside, sitting next to the door into the kitchen.

"Ho Ho Ho~" Tanaka chuckled.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian." Bard placed himself in front of the butler, pointlessly trying to cover up the tree. "We were just chopping down some firewood, yup, yeah."

"Were you?" Sebstian's blank expression did not change as he looked to a worried Mey Rin and Finny and still utterly bewildered Snake.

"Uhh, yup, no need to check on us, this'll be chopped up and ready in no time, Sebastian." Finny chuckled nervously.

"I do not believe you were given an order to do so, and I am assured you all know that i procured enough firewood for the coming winter, yes?" Sebastian pointed to an overflowing amount of logs neatly stacked against a wall. Tanaka sipped his drink.

"Ho Ho Ho~"

Bard sighed. "Of course you did."

"So." Sebastian remarked. "May you mind telling me what your real reason for cutting down this tree?"

The servants were silent, none of them wanting to become the forefront of Sebastian's scolding, except for Snake, that is, who still remained lost on the situation. Or perhaps his snakes were the ones who didn't understand?

"'Finny told us it was a Christmas tree they were looking for" says Emily."

Finny froze, and looked directly at Snake. "Dang it, Emily, don't tell him!"

"Christmas?" Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "Is it that time of year already?" Sebastian moved to the tree, checking the quality of it. Surprisingly, the tree was in peak health and stature, the butler was surpassed these dimwits found such an excellent tree so quickly.

"We know the young master isn't so fond of the holiday for obvious reasons." Bard said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But we were hoping to decorate the manor while he was working today and maybe if he saw the manor looking all of nice and festive, that he would cheer up and be happy for Christmas." Mey Rin said, moving so fast her words becoming slightly jumbled.

Sebastian turned away from the tree and back to the servants. Christmas, eh? One of the most festive, bright, cheerful, and most religious days of the year. Sebastian would normally roll his eyes at the subject and not bother with it, but he knew his master's reaction would be quite a show if they were to decorate, a Christmas present in itself to the demon butler. He smiled.

"That is a splendid idea."

The servants stood, jaw dropped at the main butler's decision. "Really?" They said in unison.

"Of course. As you said, decorating the manor festively would be a great help to the young master. I myself am busy at the moment, so I may leave the decorating to you?"

The servants rose their hands to their fore heads, saluting Sebastian. "Yes, sir. you can count on us."

"Very good. Now get to it." Sebastian said as he turned back to return inside the manor. Upon getting back inside, he remembered the young master's request for a sweet. He smiled, getting an idea as he walked off to the kitchen.

—:—

"Your sweet is served, my young lord." The butler walked back into Ciel's office pushing a cart with a plate and cup on it. He noticed his master had still hardly moved since he left, and still didn't bother to look up at the demon.

"Thank you. What is it?"

The butler placed the plate in front of his master. "Why not look for yourself, my lord?"

Ciel groaned and placed his papers down, his face shifted into a look of confusion and sickly disbelief. "Sebastian….what is this?"

"That, my lord, is a selection of gingerbread men, dashed with the finest of icings and candies with a side of hot cocoa, complete with marshmallows of course."

Ciel looked up at the butler, now looking irritated. "Sebastian, can demons fall ill of anything?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you, a being from the depths of hell, just gave me, a boy who detests the entire month of December, a Christmas snack." Now Ciel's face crumpled in anger, "And your wearing a….santa hat?"

Sebastian rubbed the red and white hat placed firmly on his head with a gloved hand, smiling cheerfully.

"Yes I did, my lord. You requested a sweet treat, and what is sweeter around this time of year than a holiday themed treat. As for the hat, a butler must dress accordingly for any occasion; simply the butler aesthetic." Sebastian began neatening the mess of papers on Ciel's desk into a great, straight pile. "And while I'm sure they wanted it to be a surprise, the servants also plan to decorate the manor, complete with a tree by the looks of it."

Ciel raised his hand to his forehead. "All of you give me such a headache."

Sebastian smiled to the boy. "Merry Christmas to you as well, Master."

 **A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed (even if you've never seen/read Black Butler, hope this wasn't TOO confusing XD). I have plans for other Christmas stories with more members of the Black Butler cast, but I don't know if I'll be making them now or saving them for next year. Anyway, until our next festive story. Gotta fly!**


End file.
